one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorge D. Hesh
"My time for glory ended a long time ago, now its his turn to be a legend" Personality: Naturally violent to anyone that would harm his friends and even violent toward his friends that piss him off. He can be kind and friendly, especially when he drinks. Accolades: -Previously a Supernova -Believed to have fought the previous Marine Fleet Admiral to a stand still -Broke an uninhabited island in half with a single punch Fighting Style: Hesh will get up close and personal, hoping to end a conflict with a single punch. The longer he is in combat, the more dangerous he will get in regard to his strength and temper. He will augment most of his punches and attacks with Armament Haki to really show an enemy who is the boss. Haki: Conquers: Mastered Observation: Mastered Armament: Mastered Techniques: Hammer Fist: Hesh will slam his fist down on an enemy in hopes of smashing them into the ground. Iron Fist: Hesh will armor his hand and punch an enemy with the force of a reject dial. Steel uppercut: Hesh will uppercut his enemy with his haki armored fist. Black Bat: Hesh will cover from his hand to his shoulder in haki and swing it straight into an opponent. Copper Clobber: Using Copper Haki, Hesh will throw his fist in a Gatling gun style, Hitting his opponent with a barrage of punches. Silver Sword: Using Silver Haki, Hesh will swing his arm with enough force to slash someone like a sword. Golden Rifle Carbine: Based off of Monkey D. Luffy's Gum Gum Golden Rifle used in Skypiea against God Eneru. Hesh made this move in honor of Luffy, where he will throw his fist back and use Gold Haki then thrust his fist forward to hit his opponent. Platinum club: Hesh will use his Platinum haki and use his arm as if it were a club. Usually bashing opponents on the head or straight in the gut. Obsidian Wreaking Ball: Hesh with clutch his hands together and use his Obsidian Haki. He will then proceed to slam his hands into opponents or even the ground to send enemies flying. Awakening: Precious Metals Haki Copper Haki: Hesh's Haki will be a rusty color and will basically feel like getting his with a metal baseball bat. Silver Haki: Hesh's Haki will be a silver color and feel like getting hit by a car. Gold Haki: Hesh's Haki will turn gold and feel like getting hit by a train. Platinum Haki: Hesh's haki will turn Platinum and feels like getting hit my a full-sized Marine ship. Obsidian Haki: Hesh's Haki will turn a purplish-black color and feels like Eneru's Heavenly Judgment. Dream: To make Ender a Legend in Pirate History Bio: Hesh was once a feared pirate of the west blue and a tormentor of many marines, even gaining notoriety to become a supernova. However, Hesh's luck finally caught up with him and he was captured along with a few of his crewmate that weren't slaughtered in the fight. Hesh had decided to lay low in Water 7 for a few year after becoming a supernova and befriended a child named Ender, who had terminal arm cancer in both of his limbs. When they were finally served to save Ender's life, Hesh took it a pawn himself to make Ender a new set of mechanical arms. When Hesh was arrested, Ender swore to one day save his friend. After a few years of rotting in a prison cell with only Ender's promise and the morality of his previous crewmates keeping him alive, Ender arrived with his a large band of pirates to save Hesh and the other prisoners. Hesh later became a pirate again and joined Ender in hopes of one day returning the favor with his own life if necessary. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Red Flag Pirates Category:Supernovas Category:Will of D